


Day 7: Death Of Someone Close

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge: October 2017 [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Child Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: Fifth in a series from an OTP 30-day prompt on Tumblr. My challenge series is on Jean/Logan because nobody writes for them.





	Day 7: Death Of Someone Close

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!!! MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS FOR ONE OF MY NARRATIVES!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm using my [Logan's Run](http://archiveofourown.org/series/721239) series again, specifically the events at the end of [Maybe Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617117?view_full_work=true). This is just an alternate perspective of Logan's reaction to losing TJ.

Ever since TJ's funeral, Logan had completely shut down.

Jean could only watch helplessly through the veil of her own grief at the loss of their oldest son, her husband simply laying on the bed day in and day out. He never slept, he never moved, he never spoke. Logan just stared with empty eyes through the window, almost like he'd died himself except for the slight movement of his breathing. He was losing weight, his skin was pale. Their kids were scared by what was happening to him - Laura and Jenny were, anyway. Chuckie wasn't old enough to understand that he should be afraid to watch his father waste away in silence like this.

Jean knew it had been almost two weeks, now, since Logan had gotten like this, and she was even more terrified by it than her kids. Every morning she'd wake up more exhausted than when she'd drifted off, but she still had to rise and take care of their children. And to watch over Logan. So every morning she'd make herself sit up no matter how much she didn't want to, and ask him if he was finally going to get up and take care of himself again today. And every morning she received no answer except for the fact that Logan not answering was the answer in and of itself. Some days she'd sit and stroke his hair, grimy from sweat and oil since he hadn't gotten up to shower. Other days she'd try talking to him, alternating between begging him so say something back and threatening to drag his ass down to the infirmary and put him on a fluid line. Nothing worked. Once or twice Jean thought he'd mumbled something, but she couldn't be sure, and by the time she'd thought she'd heard it Logan had vanished into himself again.

The worst part was, she understood.

It made absolute sense for her husband to behave this way; parents weren't supposed to have favorites, but there was no two ways around the fact that TJ had been closer to his father than anyone else by a lot. The other three didn't need as much, not even Chuckie, and they didn't need Logan the way TJ had. Of anybody, Logan had come closest to truly understanding his son. This loss was so unexpected and so terrible that Logan could only see how he'd failed the boy, even though nothing to do with TJ's death had been his fault.

Jean had tried reaching him telepathically a few times, but that proved as ineffective as everything else. Logan's mind was utterly numb, the way skin lost feeling if it touched something cold enough for too long. He was in so much pain that his conscious thought process had completely shut down because he just couldn't take it anymore. There was no fixing that - either he'd finally become accustomed to the ache of loss, or he wouldn't. Most people did, eventually. But as the days ticked by, Jean was more and more frightened that Logan might not. He'd already been so hurt by the world.

What if this was the straw that had broken the camel's back?


End file.
